


Vistoso mal entendido

by Neko_uke_chan



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M, Other, Pseudo-AU, pseudo-oc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_uke_chan/pseuds/Neko_uke_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La relación de Nowaki y Hiroki  siempre ha sido intensa, hundiéndose con y superándose a travéz de los problemas, duradera y firme como un roble; y corta y cíclica como las estaciones. Qué bueno que todo resultó ser un mal entendido ¿No, Hiroki?<br/>¡No seas tan orgulloso Demonio Kamijou, dile que lo quieres! No esperes a que tu madre lo insulte.<br/>Junjou egoist One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vistoso mal entendido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuronoHatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronoHatter/gifts).



> Esto fue originalmente publicado el 25 de mayo de 2010 en Amor Yaoi y desde entonces no le había dado una merecidísima pulida, por lo que empezaré con mi primer fic en la categoría que corresponde a JR, El primero de varios, pero todo a su vez.  
> Ahora que al fin termino de revisar esto -que ya tenía tiempo en proceso- aprovecho para darle una bofetada y un abrazo a Kuro-sensei que necesita de mi amor luego de tanto mutuo maltrato xD 
> 
> Triste y todavía cierto: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, es obra y gracia de Nakamura Shungiku-sama.  
> ¡Sírvanse ustedes mismos!

Un viernes normal, común y corriente. Es por la tarde, y como es costumbre de un tiempo hacia el presente, Nowaki llega a las seis luego de ayudar en la sección de pediatría a Tsumori que toma el turno de la noche en lugar del turno de la mañana, mismo que Nowaki le cede a cambio de cubrirle al día siguiente en su turno nocturno.

 Por lo general llega anunciándose, encontrando a Hiroki enterrado en libros, periódicos, exámenes y ensayos por corregir, o inmerso en su lapto preparando clases y nóminas para el lunes; esta vez se queda con el  _“Estoy en casa”_ rebotando en el genkan y todo vacío. La sala, generalmente abarrotada de folios y desorden -pese a lo espaciosa que es- yace limpia, y los susodichos papeles están apilados y ordenados sobre la mesa del recibidor.  _Hoy terminó temprano sus obligaciones_  piensa al dejar el abrigo en el percheroy enciende el televisor, escuchándose también el sonido ahogado de gotas abundantes de agua caer desde el baño.

 Deja el portafolio sobre el sofá  y las bolsas de la cena en la cocina, se dirige a su habitación y cuando pasa al lado de la mesilla que porta el teléfono local se percata que la pantalla naranja está iluminada.  “Tres llamadas perdidas” dicen las letras digitales, y a Nowaki le parece extraño que alguien llame un viernes con tanta insistencia –sabiendo que no habría nadie en casa hasta horas de la tarde- así que asume que es importante; revisa los mensajes inexistentes de la contestadora y el registro de llamadas y observa el mismo número repetido tres veces a horas consecutivas. Lo desconoce ya que no es del Área Metropolitana de Tokyo, y da por hecho que es para Hiro-san.

Cierra el menú del aparato y se dispone a seguir hasta su cuarto cuando el teléfono vuelve a sonar, mostrándose el mismo número que había revisado antes.

 —Buenas noches, habla Kusama— responde cortésmente.

 — _Ah_   _buenas noches, ¿se encuentra Hiroki?_  —se escucha una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea, por la contextura de su entonación pareciera ser una mujer adulta, quizás mayor, no puede evitar pensar en la familiaridad que muestra la mujer al teléfono al llamar a Hiro-san por su nombre de pila “ _Hiroki”,_ le incomoda un poco. — ¿Está o no? —repite la fémina, sacándole de sus pensamientos.El sonido de la ducha se intencifica, de seguro Hiro ya habría abierto la puerta del baño y comenzaba a secarse.

 —Eh disculpe, Kamijou-san está tomando un baño en estos momentos, ¿desea dejarle algún recado? Se lo haré saber en cuánto salga— contesta deprisa y algo taciturno.

 Decide activar el altavoz del aparato para ordenar algunas guías telefónicas desperdigadas por el amoblado afín y discernir la decena de notas y apuntes –la mayoría de Hiroki- que pueden servir aún dentro de ese descuidado directorio manual

 A través de la línea percibe como granula la señal y se cuestiona si la persona siquiera sigue escuchándole;  después de unos segundos en los que parecía haber perdido el contacto pudo oír a lo lejos  la misma voz gritando enfadada:

 — _¡Por supuesto que no necesito nada de ti! ¡Y mucho menos un favor! Ni siquiera sé que haces allí, incomodando a ese hombre, estorbando a mi familia. Te agradecería no entrometerte ¿sabes?_  —Escuchar eso le inquieta, ni siquiera conoce a esa persona y ya le está insultando en tono elevado, se descoloca un poco pero inquiere solo para cerciorarse.

 —Señora, ¿está hablando conmigo? — necesita elevar un poco la voz sobre el ruido intermitente de la línea.

 — ¿Ah? ¿Pero qué tonterías dices?  _¡_ _Claro que es contigo! ¿Con quién si no? ¿O estás sordo acaso?_  —la voz se oye cada vez más lejos, aunque claramente se distingue el timbre agudo de los gritos.

 Kusama se está enojando, no recuerda haber insultado nunca a nadie por teléfono y mucho menos le agrada que le falten el respeto de esa manera.

 —Lo lamento señora, pero esta conversación no tiene sentido. Si no tiene nada qué comunicarle a  Hiro-san entonces permítame colgar— dijo tajantemente, procurando no elevar mucho la voz. Ya no se oía la ducha.

 — _¿Eh? ¡Oh! Si, dile a Hiroki que llamé y que me devuelva la llamada en cuánto salga del cuarto de baño_ —se le oía, al parecer, más cerca de la bocina.

 — ¿Podría informarme quién le llama? No puedo emitirle la llamada si no sé quién habla— no sabe ni eso, y ciertamente es algo tarde para preocuparse por ello pero su dignidad le exije al menos saber el nombre de tan grosera persona.

 — _¿AH? No te escucho, habla más alto_.

 — ¡Quiero saber quién habla!

 — ¿Qué tanto escándalo es este, Nowaki?

 Hiro está atravesando el umbral del pasillo, secando su cabello con una toalla, que aún está húmedo mientras se acerca a él, curioso de escuchar a su compañero alzar la voz.

 — _¿Hiroki, estás ahí? ¿Me oyes?_

 Al susodicho casi se le cae la toalla de las manos al escuchar esa voz.

 — ¡Madre! ¿Qué haces gritando por teléfono? —cuestina aprensivo,  acercándose a la bocina. Nowaki no entiende nada  _¿Esa mujer es la madre de Hiro-san?_

 — _Hiroki al fin atiendes, me estaba cansando de hablar con esa contestadora tan extraña, es como si hablara sola_ —contestó más tranquila; los ojos azules titilan en indignación:  ¿¡Sola!? ¿Hablar sola? Lo había insultado y gritado, ahora expide descaro al decir que había estado hablando sola.

 —Madre, te he dicho que cambies al inalámbrico cuando llames desde la sala, el de la cocina no se escucha bien. Y no estabas hablando sola, Nowaki atendió—se sabe aludido, así que no se sorprende de recibir una penetrante mirada de su parte; trata de relajar las cejas que inconscientemente ha fruncido y fingir normalidad por los cuatro costados. Le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora que ocasiona que sea Hiroki quién se indigne ahora.

 — ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? — gruñe.

 — _Oh querido, no le dije nada que no fuese verdad, ¡es un pesado!_ —contesta de forma altanera la mujer, a través del cable telefónico se escuchan vasijas sonar, pasos y traqueteo disperso y gente charlando. Kusama no logra descifrar lo que dice la señora sobre tanto ruido, pero su compañero si, y parece no gustarle lo que oye.

 — ¡Madre, no te atrevas a volver a llamar a mi casa para insultar a Nowaki! ¿Entiendes lo que digo? Si no te atiendo yo, no hables con nadie, mucho menos para ofender ¡solo yo puedo gritarle! — refunfuña al aparato, agitándolo con ambas manos como si sacudiera los hombros de su madre en lugar, dejando caer la toalla al piso.

 Kusama eleva ambas cejas en sorpresa, no creyendo que Hiro-san sea capaz de gritarle a su madre de esa manera, mucho menos por su causa. Se siente ligeramente halagado y apenado, y tonto por haberse ofendido; sabiendo que Hiroki reaccionaria con indiscreción.

 — _¡No me grites de esa forma!_  —responde igual de enojada, con el sonido opacado a lo lejos.

 — ¡Entonces no llames si no tienes algo importante qué decir! — grita con toda la boca en el auricular, colgándolo de un golpe. 

 Se voltea estrepitosamente. Nowaki ríe para sí porque apuesta que ve salirle humo por los oídos y jura que su ceño fruncido es tan profundo que le divide la frente. Simplemente adorable. No frena el impulso de abrazarle con sus enormes brazos, aprovechando su altura para acunarlo contra sí.  Levanta su rostro con una mano para conectar miradas, soltando casi sin querer un  _“Hiro-san es lindo”_  y deposita un suave beso en su frente haciéndole protestar con un  _“¡No me llames lindo, soy un hombre!”_  Y un golpe en la cabeza por costumbre.

 —Gracias por defenderme Hiro-san, aunque no había necesidad de hacer tanto escándalo por eso— mientras soba la zona afectada le sonríe condescendientemente, conociendo al hombre frente a sí, que le arroja cualquier objeto a la mano y es capaz de insultar a su madre por su causa.

 —…no puedo soportar que alguien más te insulte, solo yo puedo llamarte idiota ¿entendido?— responde con falsa soberbia, sintiéndose repentinamente abochornado por sus impulsos. Nowaki se encorva un poco hasta quedar a su altura y besa sus labios como si con ello pudiera hacerle recuperar el orgullo.  

 — ¡No-nowaki! ¿Podrías esperar hasta la cena, maldición? ¡Aún no me he secado!— inquiere entre dientes y evasivo, sintiendo como las inquietas manos del otro bajan por su espalda. Nowaki piensa por un momento en aclararle que  _De nada servirá secarte si acabarás sudando de todos modos_ pero en lugar de exponer obviedades, se sale por la tangente: —Traje la cena Hiro-san, puedes estar tranquilo—le susurra al oído como un embrujo para distraerlo, posicionando sus manos sobre la cinta de la bata y comenzando a desatar el nudo como quien desactiva una bomba.

 Entonces el adulto se percata de la diferencia en las situaciones en las que se encuentran, claramente él en desventaja en desventaja: —No es justo, yo estoy en bata de baño y tú sigues en ropa de calle.

 —Si quieres me quitas la ropa también—inquiere con obviedad jocosa sosteniéndole una mano y dirigiéndola al borde de su prenda.  Con destreza por la costumbre que contrasta con su vergüenza, Hiroki comienza a retirarle la camisa, deteniéndose un par de segundos para contemplar el tórax y el subir y bajar de su pecho. Nowaki le dedica una sonrisa aterciopelada que destella en deseo y pasión.

 Desata el nudo de un jalón, deja colgar las tiras a los lados y se abre paso separando la abertura de la tela algodonada como si de suaves cortinas se tratase. Acaricia la piel con parsimonia y dedicación, rozando los pezones al ritmo de una canción infantil que tararea con tranquilidad. Kamijou piensa quejarse de sentirse  _ultrajado_ por una canción de niños mientras no hacen  _nada_ que sea considerado pueril, pero se le escapa un suspiro en vez, sacándole al otro una risilla satisfecha. Nowaki le lleva de la mano al sofá, sentándose él primero y ubicándolo sobre sus piernas, no sin antes abrir la hebilla de su correa y bajar su cierre.

 La bata de baño que ya no cubría más que los antebrazos y hace de contención a las gotas de agua que se le resbalan por el pelo, ahora dejan expuesto completamente el torso y una erección latente. El  _Tifón_ desea arrasar con todo y piel y Hiroki lee la mente con esa habilidad suya de entre ver las fantasías del susodicho, y le advierte lo más convincentemente que le permite ser el pudor en sus mejillas:

 —Que no se te suban los humos— se sienta sobre sus piernas y le da un beso hambriento que lo contradice.

 —No pienso hacerlo Hiro-san, pero me lo estás complicando— responde cuando sus lenguas dejan de danzar, haciendo ademán de levantarse... Hiroki sabe qué va a buscar y se lo  _facilita_ al tener más cerca la esquinera del mueble. El par de ojos azules le miran con complicidad, acortando distancias al tumbarlo de lado en el mueble. Hiroki se deja hacer hasta que siente una punzada de advertencia que le arranca un gemido sin querer.

 Nowaki siente como su miembro reclama atención en respuesta aletargada, y después de unos momentos de  _manoseo_ al sexo ajeno libera el suyo propio de la ropa interior, palmeando a Hiro por los hombros para avisarle.

 Asiente imperceptiblemente y no necesita percibir el tubo de lubricante ser exprimido ni el frío dedo ajeno empezar a tantear su ano para saberse ansioso. Kusama lo mira entre ojos, preocupado por desentrañar su expresión incómoda por sobre el hombro y le pide paciencia.

 —Estoy bien…solo no te tomes demasiado tiempo— No le ve, pero apuesta que frunce el ceño o cierra los ojos para sobrellevar la vergüenza.  _Es tan adorable_ piensa con una sonrisa, para luego susurrar casi imperceptiblemente.: —Voy a entrar—  parece más una pregunta por permiso que una afirmación, pero igualmente retira sus dígitos humedecidos para bordear con la punta expuesta de su pene la entrada que tanto le tienta. Kamijou asiente con un gruñido, aferrando sus manos contra la tela del cojín y siente la tela del posa brazos del mueble que le roza el estómago al empezar a palpar la intromisión lenta.

 Haciendo acopio de una paciencia logística que viene en consensos, entra lentamente sin apenas hacerle daño para empezar a moverse al ritmo marcado por Hiro.

 —Hiro-sa-n, Hiro-san, Hiro-sahn.

 El susodicho ya no sabe si mandarlo a callar por  _menso_ o sacarle más suspiros con su nombre para subirse el ego y descontrolarse. Simplemente se siente pleno al saber que él, y solo él, tiene el privilegio de escuchar su nombre escapar como una mantra de los labios de su persona más amada. Claro que no se lo diría, que bastante tiene con corresponder los gemidos que ya son  jadeos. Aumenta el movimiento de sus caderas contra él y le sigue una maratón de estocadas.

 Gemidos de placer inundan la sala de estar y entre suspiros Nowaki siente las piernas entumecidas. Con lentitud sale del mayor que se queja notablemente, pero con una seña nublada en placer este le pide que le siga el juego, Hiroki le hace espacio apartando los almohadones y arrimándose al borde del amoblado, recostándose Nowaki tras él, encajando sus piernas como broches, sosteniendo su abdomen para facilitar la penetración lateral. Sus latidos se transmiten a través de la piel como si fueran un solo cuerpo, besando y mordiendo sus clavículas para amortiguar los gritos que se acumulan en sus gargantas.

 Ni tiempo de avisar tiene porque la violenta oleada de placer se manifiesta como choque eléctrico que le hace retorcerse, apretando los muslos para inferir el orgasmo en su pareja. Adolorido, cansado y hambriento, Kamijou no  _debería_ haberlo disfrutado tanto, pero la sonrisa bobalicona del otro le contagian  _la estupidez._

 —Te amo Hiro-san. Mucho, y ni tu madre va a evitarlo— le repite, pintándole las mejillas de nuevo, ganándose un puñetazo en el antebrazo — ¡Conoce tu lugar, mocoso! Eso no es algo que puedas decir tan descaradamente; es mi madre después de todo ¿sabes?

 Con gran pesadez y tras deliberar largos minutos sobre la necesidad de descansar  o alimentarse (y medio cubrir su desnudez con las prendas sueltas) se levantan solo para abrir las cajas de comida y cenar directamente sentados en el sillón.

 –Te amo Hiro-san– le pasa el sobre de salsa de soja desde la otra bolsa, junto a las bebidas enlatadas y “Es buen provecho, idiota. Y gracias” le dice tras probar otro bocado y poner los ojos en blanco.

 Toman un baño, o al menos tiene la intención de, para terminar cansados de nuevo y caer rendidos en la cama por el resto de la noche y parte de la mañana.

~~

Al día siguiente, en horas cercanas al medio día, se escuchan estruendos en la casa de ambos. Hiroki se ha  levantado de pésimo humor, más amargado que de costumbre por el hambre; entre tanta actividad física no ha podido cenar lo suficiente, y por dormir de más no pudo tomar el desayuno, dos comidas a deshora le ponen histérico.

 – ¡Nowaki, tengo hambre! ¿Por qué no me despertaste para desayunar? – grita entrando de un salto a la cocina, encontrando al nombrado fresco como una lechuga, escuchando la radio hablar sobre la población de marimos en la costa este.

 –Si te desperté…como 40 veces pero tu sueño estaba especialmente pesado esta mañana– responde tranquilo, sonriente,  _reluciente._  –No tienes que esperar mucho para comer –añade, –el almuerzo está casi listo– revuelve la olla hirviente un par de veces más y el adulto recuerda que la noche anterior había sido el turno de cocinar de Nowaki por lo que verlo hacer de casero doble turno y haber sido insultado por su madre el día anterior le hace sentirse responsable. Debía recompensarlo de alguna forma no tan agotadora para él.

 –Oye Nowaki, eh ¿por qué no sales después de almorzar? No te preocupes por recoger esto y limpiar, lo haré yo. También haré la cena, así que puedes ir al parque cerca de la plaza, en estos días uno de los ancianos preguntó por ti

 — ¿En serio Hiro-san? — su rostro se muestra sorprendido y feliz

 —S-Sí, hoy es mi turno de hacer las tareas domésticas, después de todo– y  _“es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti”._

 –Gracias Hiro-san-–besa su mejilla y se retira el delantal para servir los platos y sentarse a almorzar. Cuando terminan, se viste para salir.

 –Me voy Hiro-san. Volveré antes de la cena

 –Tómate tu tiempo y ve con cuidado.

 –Lo haré– escucha por el pasillo al cerrar la puerta y se alejan los pasos.

 

 Una vez pasa por el  _genkan_ tiene todo el apartamento a su disposición –toda la casa por asear- y cuidado: limpia el desastre que habían dejado en el sofá y en la cama, recoge la cocina y lava los platos y el baño, además adelanta material laboral para el martes.

  Enciende la TV por cable y ve un documental sobre Teoremas e historiadores del siglo XIV, que sigue siendo menos aburrido que las noticias sobre los árboles de cerezo floreciendo abundantemente esa temporada.  Al terminar el programa se dispone a hacer la cena, percatándose de la hora. Prepara un platillo especial que sabe  a Nowaki le gusta mucho –aunque nada le disguste especialmente- y una vez listo se siente extrañado de que el chico no le esté molestando con mensajes de texto ni llamadas a cada minuto. Espera un rato más, pasan de las siete y no ha vuelto. Kamijou reconsidera llamarlo y envuelve la cena para evitar desperdiciarla.

 Le molesta y le inquieta que Nowaki no haya llegado ¡y él que se había esmerado cocinando!, aun así entiende  que pocas veces como  pediatra tiene tiempo para sí mismo, por lo que no quiere arruinar su noche solo por haberse tomado unos  _minutos de más_.

 Suena el teléfono y piensa inmediatamente que es Nowaki, deja sus platos en el fregadero y se dirige al aparato comunicador pero el identificador marca el número de su madre.

 –Hola madre– responde mecánicamente, dubitativo.

 – _Hola Hiroki, qué raro que contestes al primer timbre_ – responde con reproche, eso le recuerda la mala pasada que les había hecho el día anterior.

 –Madre, respecto a lo de Nowak- fue interrumpido –  _No_   _te preocupes hijo, ya hablé con él; todo fue un mal entendido._

 – ¿Mal entendido? –eso le dejó confuso ¿En qué momento habían hablado? ¿Acaso llamó en la mañana? ¿ _Tan dormido estaba que no escuché el teléfono_? Pensó con horror.

 – _Sí, realmente estaba hablando con tu padre cuando llamé ayer, y se escuchó todo por el teléfono_ – explica ella con tranquilidad.

 Hiro alza una ceja, disturbado,  al recordar el rostro enojado de su compañero.

 – ¿Estabas hablando con mi padre? – bufa incrédulo.

 – _Así es_.

 Lo sopesa un segundo, masticando la pregunta para luego escupirla indignado: –Madre, ¿se puede saber qué clase de cosas le dices a mi padre de esa forma tan grosera?

 La aludida resopla y su hijo se hace una acertada idea de las cejas fruncidas que debe tener en su expresión: – _Nada que no pueda, solo yo tengo derecho a insultarlo_ – aclara, y suspirando recuerda que lo Kamijou lo lleva en la sangre

 – _Ah, y hablando del chico, tengo que-_ un cristal romperse estrepitosamente les sacude un momento a ambos, e inmediatamente después la mujer protesta: – ¡Ya te he dicho que no agarres los vasos del fregaplatos cuando están mojados! Tú, grandísimo sordo– se oye lejos de la bocina, seguramente asomándose al marco de cocina para gritarle desde la sala – _Te llamo luego Hiroki_ – alcanza a decir justo antes de trancar.

 Sin comprender realmente qué pasa por la mente de su madre, cuelga el aparato. Al rato de haber recogido todo y prepararse para dormir, resignado a llamar a Kusama para cantarle unas verdades, escucha la cerradura abrirse. El mentado entra sonriente.

 –Ya llegué— se anuncia descalzándose en el  _genkan_. Hiro se asoma inspeccionándolo con la mirada.

 — ¿Se puede saber que tanto hacías? –suelta con un suspiro que pretende retener su frustración, conteniendo las ganas de lanzarle el tazón de arroz frío a la cara.

  —Fui a diferentes lugares: pasé por la floristería donde trabajé un tiempo, esa frente al café ¿recuerdas? Y después tomé un desvío para visitar la Sección de Rehabilitación del hospital, que una paciente cumple años y le llevé un ramo de margaritas porque le gusta el amarillo, ah—se interrumpe -–, pero antes de llegar me encontré con Yama–san, hablamos un rato y fue muy agradable verlo tan entusiasmado planeando volar cometas-cohetes este año el Día del Niño…mmm pensándolo bien, quizás no debería llevar a mis pacientes, puede ser peligroso si la pólvora explota cerca de ellos y-

 —Dijiste que llegarías antes de la cena, si ibas a tardar tanto me hubieses mandado un mensaje al menos—aclara con obviedad, frunciendo el ceño al fin.

 —Ah la cena, pensé que estarías ocupado y no quise interrumpirte.  No te preocupes Hiro-san, de todas formas ya cené— sonrió despreocupado.

 — ¿Ya cenaste? — aúlla con voz ronca, con intenciones de ir por el bol justo cuando suena el teléfono nuevamente,  _Siempre tan inoportuna, madre_ y decide no contestar, mirando entre ojos a Nowaki que no entiende a qué va tanta ceremonia.

 El aparato sigue timbrando y hace eco en la estancia.

 —Entonces ¿se puede saber por qué no me avisaste qué llegarías más tarde? Tampoco es qué hubiese preguntado con quién está-

 —Estaba con tu madre, Hiro-san— dijo feliz, y el aludido protesta en incredibilidad hasta que su miraba cae en la mano diestra que sostiene una bolsa de compras.

 Una vena simbólicamente explota en su cabeza, haciéndole compañía a la que aún no se había ido desde la conversación con su  progenitora. Cae la contestadora del aparato, dejando automáticamente el altavoz llenar el silencio:

  _—¡Ya está otra vez la grabadora esta del demonio! ¿Cuándo será el día qué pueda hablar directamente contigo al menos dos veces seguidas?_   _¡Definitivamente eres hijo de tu padre! En fin,_   _ya recordé lo que tenía que decirte: esta tarde quedé verme con tu compañero de piso, Kusama-kun cuando llamé esta mañana que no contestaste para no variar;  ¡y ya podrías aprender de él! es un gran chico.  Le expliqué lo de tu padre y aclaramos el mal entendido, ah, espero que te gusten los bocadillos que te mandé con él, espero no los dejes perder, ¡compártelos aunque sean Castella! Hasta luego hijo, se bueno con tus alumnos_ – suena el pitido que indica el final de los mensajes de voz.

 La temperatura en la sala aumenta unos 15° C con la evaporada paciencia del docente.

 —Nowaki…

 — ¿Si, Hiro-san? -–pregunta precavido.

 —… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Qué ibas a salir con mi madre— inquiere entre dientes.

 —Es que pensé que lo entenderías, Hiro-san.

 —¿Entender qué?

 —Qué es momento de llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel y llevarme bien con mi suegra– sonríe entusiasmado.

 —¡NOWAKI!

 Sin parase a pensarlo le persigue por toda la casa, desordenando todo a su paso y lanzándole cuanta cosa encontrara a la mano, acertando más de una vez en su cabeza.

 Esa noche Hiroki le hizo entender –a fuerza de objetos voladores y sermones largos- al inexperto muchacho que en una relación  _siempre_  el yerno se lleva mal con la suegra.

**Author's Note:**

> Si esto me tomó tiempo es porque hice demasiados cambios importantes en la narración, los diálogos, tiempos verbales, estructura y LA ESCENA DEL LEMON que me daba vergüenza ajena (no pienso asumir que esto fue mío). En otras palabras, conserva el nombre porque me dio flojera pensarme otro pero no es ni remotamente similar a su versión original.
> 
> Feliz día/tarde/noche y gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esta historia sin nada productivo qué aportar. Doble gracias a los que se den a la tarea de comentar y junjou kisses para todos.


End file.
